Seizon
by wisewolf101
Summary: His life was just unlucky but lucky at the same time? Otherwise where certain people in Assassination Classroom are ghouls and all they want is to get by.
1. Meeting Chapter: 1

Before we start, I want to thank everyone for reading my first fic, even if you didn't have to! I don't know why your reading it. Perhaps you were simply far too bored and this looked like it could sate it. Perhaps this fic looks interesting. But either way, thank you!

Trigger warnings (I guess?!) of abuse!

I own neither Assassination Classroom nor Tokyo Ghoul! Assclass belongs to Yusei Matsui and TG belongs to Sui Ishida!

Now, onto le story!

* * *

Mom was yelling at them.

"You ungrateful child! You halfbreed, FREAK. My _daughter_ is terrible!" She sputtered for a moment. "H-how dare you speak to _me_!"

 _Why was she always like this? I was just hungry…_

 **"Don't you dare look at me again today! GET OUT!"**

They shook their head. _Surely… she would feed me. I'm her child, after all…_

Mom's hand rose and her expression became progressively intense and unnerving.

" _I'm sorry! I'm a needy selfish freak! I'm sorry!"_ Their voice was laced with fright and intimidation.

Mom was truly a terrible person.

"Just… get out."

They had no problems with that. They scurried quickly out of the kitchen as prey would from a predator and took off to the front door.

Their stomach grumbled. It had been a long time since they had last eaten any food and coffee could only do so much. _I could search the bad parts (the backstreets, mom called them?) of the neighborhood or go to the main area of Tokyo for bodies but mom said they were dangerous, that bad people lurk there, but I don't trust mom…_

They looked around the neighborhood. The house they lived in was right next to the park so they immediately saw the children playing with joy obvious in their expressions.

 _I wish I could join them… they never liked me._

The children were littered everywhere in the park yet there were some distinguishing mental boundaries that separated individuals from others.

They sat down and continued watching the children with melancholy.

 _I love the smell of autumn…_

They inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents of the humans. Their stomach grumbled.

 _Idiot._

The wind blew and leaves and litter scattered everywhere, somehow looking graceful in chaos.

They closed their eyes and let the wind caress-

 _Ack!_

Something papery and very crumbly flew onto their face and they stumbled backwards, landing on someone and almost knocking them over as they fell.

Grabbing the piece of paper, they stood up to apologize to the person.

"I'm sorry!"

They bowed deeply and after a few seconds, looked up hesitantly to find a glum girl with curly dark hair and a book tucked under her arm.

 _She looks like she's my age!_

"It's okay," she waved them off.

They took in a deep breath. She smelled like mom, the way humans smell like each other.

 _She looks… lonely…_

"Hello. I'm Nagisa," they said.

"I'm Kirara."

Her answer was short but it wasn't forced. Nagisa took that as their cue to continue.

"Umm… you… look alone… do you want to play with me or… something?"

Kirara shrugged.

"I guess. Do you wish to go anywhere specific?"

"Out of the park, I guess?"

They starting walking out of the park, the way where there was less children, less parents, less pressure and where no one could really eavesdrop because they weren't even there to eavesdrop.

"You smell like mom. Are you a ghoul?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kirara responded, seemingly indifferent. "Are you male or female?" The question came out shamelessly.

Nagisa blushed. A lot. To the point where tomatoes looked more human compared to the short, very androgynous looking boy with long, blue hair.

"I'm… male…" he was still a very flushed from the previous question. "You wouldn't happen to know a good place to scavenge, would you? I'm awfully hungry."

Again, Kirara shrugged.

"Yes, I actually do."

"Could you lead me there? If you eat, I won't look at you while you're eating or anything, don't worry!"

She shrugged her shoulders and started walking in the general direction of central Tokyo and Nagisa followed her after his initial shock of _her actually accepting his request_ (!) wore off.

The walk was brimming with tentative silence until they reached their destination. They turned right when they reached a specific alleyway and an _extremely strong smell wafted upwards, into his nose_. The smell of human carcasses.

He couldn't help it. His single kakugan showed.

Kirara jerked back in shock.

"Wh-what? One eye…?! That's impossible… what?" Her eyes were wide in shock and she was obviously very confused.

His head bowed in shame. The words of fear, of difference, of abuse were going to come any moment now.

Nothing came.

 _What?_

He looked up, one eye after another, and then his nose, his mouth, and finally, his chin showed.

She just shrugged.

He smiled gently.

Nagisa's Rinkaku sprouted out of his back and he targeted the pile of bodies. A few limbs were removed and inserted into his awaiting mouth. Blood was all over him.

He didn't care.

He ate until he was satisfied.

"Thank you!" Nagisa bowed deeply once again.

"It is no problem."

"Really. I would have died without you!"

"You probably would have found this place yourself. The smell is very strong here, after all."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Since I'm only half ghoul, my senses are weaker than that of average. That's why I had to ask if you were a ghoul or not."

She nodded.

"Why was there a pile of dead bodies there, anyway?"

She shrugged.

 _Kirara isn't very talkative…_

"I guess it's a mystery pile of dead bodies, then!"

"If I may, is it true that half ghouls more powerful than full ghouls?"

To this, Nagisa had no idea and stammered that exact thing to Kirara.

"Hmm…"

"So, are we friends now?"

Kirara nodded and Nagisa smiled. He knew that this would, at least, be very fun.

* * *

~~~ (I_I)~~~ ~~~(o_o)~~~ ~~~(_)~~~ ~~~(T_T)~~~ ~~~($_$)~~~ ~~~(#_#)~~~

A/N: Yup.

I had to do this. Did you get my One Piece reference? There will be many more, I promise!

Just to clarify, in this story, Kunugigaoka will be neat Mt. Okade but Nagisa and Kirara live in the 15th Ward, or the Suginami Ward. The park they were at was **都立武蔵国分寺公園** and after that, they headed north =P

BTW, that means Metropolitan Musashi Kokubunji park.


	2. Chapter 2: Shield

Hello~, peeps! I hope your day is going well!

Also, thank you Starlystar413 for your review! I appreciate it!

 **Warning: Too many references!** But seriously, gore, hints to child abuse, death, near death experiences, first kills and slight trauma.

I do not own AssClass nor TG! Assclass belongs to Yusei Matsui and TG belongs to Ishida Sui!

Now~ onto le chapter

* * *

"What happened?"

There was a small bruise on Kirara's arms. It was mauve in color and looked especially disgusting on his friend.

Kirara just simply mumbled angrily and glared at the ground.

 _Did she get in a fight?_

Nagisa stared at the wound.

 _It doesn't look that bad. Maybe a pack of ice would help it a bit?_

"Would you like some ice, Kirara-chan?"

She shrugged.

 _I'm going to take that as a yes._

"I'll be right back! I'm getting some ice! Stay here!"

 _Where will I get the ice from? Maybe my house? It isn't that far and mother isn't at the house. House it is, then._

Nagisa ran to his house quickly, retrieving the necessary materials.

"Ano… Kirara-chan, may I ask you how you got that bruise?"

Kirara glanced to the ground… unsurely (clearly not. Nagisa had never seen her do something unsurely before. Maybe disturbingly, but not unsurely).

"My… mother doesn't like me… that much."

"Ah," Nagisa said.

He understood.

He understood perfectly.

"My… mother… doesn't like me that much, either." Nagisa stated as though it was a fact of life (it is). "She was absolutely devoted to my father, which was why I was born. Not to ensure the life of her child or whatever parents do. Because she wanted to ensure father's devotion to her. He left when I was four years old and she made it perfectly clear in the four years that he's been gone that mum doesn't like me."

Kirara's eyes widened.

"That means you're eight." Kirara stated. "I'm the same age as you."

"Really?" Nagisa inquired. "That's pretty cool!" He smiled happily.

It's odd how being the same age could make him happy.

"Anyway," he continued, "We should get food. It's been two weeks since we last scavenged." The two were now scavenging partners, meeting up every two weeks or so to feed on dead bodies.

"Let's go," Kirara grinned slightly and Nagisa softly smiled in response.

The best places to look for carcasses are downtown. This isn't an opinion but merely a fact. There's more people there, more diversity, _more danger_. Gang fights, yakuza, ghoul territories. All of these are very dangerous and are some of the causes for food. There's also suicide victims but sometimes those are too disfigured to eat.

Because of that fact of life, Kirara and Nagisa were walking down a busy street, too crowded for both of their tastes.

"We should split up but stay in the general area." Kirara suggested. "You still have better-than-human hearing, right?" He nodded. "I can yell for you if I find a dead body and you can do the same?"

He nodded again, but hesitantly this time. "Are you sure about this?"

"We should do this." Kirara's voice was firm.

"... fine."

* * *

Kirara turned around and headed in the opposite direction of Nagisa. Inhaling deeply, she noticed there was a mouth watering smell in one of the alleyways nearby.

The alleyway was rather grotesque, with blotches of deep wine red splattering across concrete. There were a few dumpsters and a body, sitting up against the wall.

 _It's a surprise no one's found it yet,_ Kirara thought. _Idiots, the entire city._

The corpse looked pretty fresh, only a day old or so. It was mutilated, though. The nose was concave and very bloody. It looked like that concave nose was the cause of death. There were bruises littered up and down his arms. She briefly wondered if he was in a gang fight or something before quickly dismissing the thoughts from her head. It would do know good to ponder where it came from. Afterall, it didn't matter so long as Nagisa and she got her food.

She summoned her Ukaku and made a sharp jagged piece, much like a knife come forth to her hand and started cutting off his limbs, an arm and leg for Nagisa and an arm and le-

"I am engaging a ghoul. No mask, looks to be seven or eight with curly black hair, repeat, third rank Akainu engaging ghoul.

Good. For whatever reason, he failed to mention her gender (it could be pure stupidity. He wouldn't be the first stupid Akainu out there).

Oh well. Less cuts for her.

The supposed Akainu drew his quinque. A lengthy whip with seemingly sharp edges.

 _Crap. I don't want to be hit by that. Best I end this battle quickly._

Due to her lack of training and experience, Kirara didn't know much about battling. What she did know was that Ukakus were quick and long range. She _had_ to end this soon.

Kirara launched herself backwards, away from Akainu and shot red shards at him, all of which he easily reflected.

 _Crap_.

She rebounded off the wall, using the momentum to head towards him.

 _Maybe I can tackle him._

Whatever attempts she made, he dodged, until he finally had enough and lashed the whip against her shoulder.

 _Crap that freaking hurts._

She jumped again, this time upwards, trying to get on the rooftop.

 _I need to retreat!_

The whip elongated- _Rikaku_ _ **SHIT**_ \- and grasped both her ankles before throwing her down to the ground with an _extremely_ loud thump. Kirara was left in pain, gasping and the desperate need to escape. Her back was a throbbing agony.

Akainu approached, smirking.

"Worthless, ab-so-lute-ly _worthless_." Surprisingly, there was no hate, no anger in his voice. Just the smugness of a to-be winner. "You waste of space monster."

He raised the whip.

 _ **I'm going to die I'm going to die I'mgoingtodie imgoingtodie I'mgoingto**_ die _**IMGONNADIE**_

Her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the end… It was bound to come soon.

With a thud, a large amount of weight fell on her. There was a warm, gross feeling engulfing her body.

Tentatively Kirara opened her eyes. There was a _dead body_ on top of her. _A dead body_.

She turned her head to see a familiar head of turquoise covered in unfamiliar warm red. He looked like an unsuspecting rabbit caught in the talons of a hawk.

"I… killed someone…" it was not a question but a confirmation.

"You did, Nagisa… thank you for saving my life." Kirara hoped that the statement would offer some comfort. "Would you help me get him off? I'm not strong to lift him up by myself." She honestly felt bad about asking him but it provided a distraction and she honestly needed the help.

Nagisa nodded jerkily and lent his aid. They ended up throwing the body near the pile of limbs and sat down (Nagisa was shaking- _this isn't okay_ ).

"At least we have more food, right? Do you think we could cut it up and store the body near here- hidden of course, perhaps with our scents covering the smell and come back later with a few duffel bags? But of course, the CCG will have the area evacuated and a trespassing law on it until their investigation is over, even if the idiot didn't mention where he was." It was weird, rambling. A different sensation. Over the past few weeks, Nagisa generally did all the talking. "How do you think we're going to get- hey, umm…"

Nagisa started crying. It was only a few tears, but enough to send sirens bellowing in her mind. She did not like it. She did not like it _but_ she was going to do something about it, even if she had no experience in this whatsoever.

 _I am going to comfort Nagisa_ , thought Kirara, filled with determination, like a mouse _needing_ to get the cheese at the top of the table.

She embraced Nagisa, rubbing his back soothingly. She didn't say, "It's okay," or, "It's going to be alright." Kirara was many things, but not a liar. It _wasn't_ okay! It _isn't_ going to be alright! The life of a ghoul is a life of _pain_ , _poverty_ and _harsh reality_ , beating them, blow for blow, punch to kick until they could no longer live; they were dead in every sense of the word except the definition of _not breathing_.

Instead, she just said, "You're my friend, Nagisa. I love you." and hoped for the best (after all, truth fights truth… right?).

After a while (Kirara looked at the sky and saw that it was just past midday- they had been there for _hours_ ), Nagisa stopped and a while after that, Kirara reluctantly let go.

Nagisa finally got rid of his last bit of hiccups but still looked saddened.

"Umm…" he was meeker than normal, Kirara noted. "We-we should eat our f-fill of the ghoul investigator and take the limbs o-of the other p-person with us. We should, uh, ch-change our clothes and hide the limbs in the b-b-b-bloody clothes. We could get clothes from the d-dumpster. J-just to avoid confrontation w-we should continue down the back streets."

Kirara wrinkled her nose at the concept of smelling like trash but didn't object. The plan was pretty well thought out.

"We could p-put the rest o-of him in the dumpster."

"That sounds like an absolutely disgusting plan, but it makes do.

And thus, they did so.

* * *

While walking the unknown alleyways, the two of them happened upon a strawberry blonde by the name of Itori. She looked to be in her late teens but apparently she was old enough to start a bar.

"So, do you kiddos have a mask?" She was unbelievably friendly, especially to the shut in children (Nagisa was too shy and Kirara just simply had no interest). "Surely if you're old enough to wreck havoc then you're old enough to have a mask!"

They just stared at her, confused.

"Hmm, you don't have one. Do you want me to take you to the mask shop?"

They vehemently refused. _She was a complete and total stranger, why would we go with her?_

Itori shrugged happily. It didn't matter either way.

"Well, if you want one, go to this store!" She handed them each a business card that was plain white with "HySy ArtMask Studio" in large bold letters (which was pretty uncreative for an art studio).

"Well, goodbye." Kirara stated. She wanted to get away from this shadow wrapped in light. Even with how harmless the blonde looked, her instincts were screaming at her to _get away, get away_ _ **now**_.

"B-by the way, where are we in the Fifteenth Ward?"

Itori laughed.

"Kiddos! You're in the Fourteenth ward!"

The two groaned and tredged down the alley from which they came.

"What a weird ghoul..." Kirara said.

And they went home, limbs and all, without further interruption,

"It seems there's a natural born half-ghoul in the Fifteenth Ward."

* * *

Ooooooooooh~ cliffhanger

I own neither Undertale or One Piece!

I'm trying to update every Monday and Friday but it'll depend on what I'm doing.

So whaddya think? Please R&R!


	3. Quiet and Still

Wow,,, uh. It sure has been a long time. 2 years sure do fly by. I have no excuses other than a lack of motivation.

Talking about it being two years, my writing style has changed a lot. I see a lot of flaws in previous years writings and I do want to edit it, but like? Do you guys want me too? It would make the previous chapters easier to read and theyd be way better, but im not very motivated to fix them and highschool is getting hellish so it may not happen? Idk, the future is always an uncertainty.

Thank you for staying with this story for as long as yall did! You guys are actually the best!

Also, thank you for the reviews! As soon as I got my ass in gear to actually do this, you guys were my main motivators! But I wrote this in an hour so it isn't long at all. Sorry.

 **Trigger warnings** : Panic attacks, verbal abuse and slight physical abuse

* * *

 _Covered in carnage, crimson of his own creation blood on his hands, dried and itchy. The world passes by him. He stays still and thinks_ I don't want to die!

Nagisa woke with a frightened jolt. He didn't breathe. He couldn't. He tried not to think of the past or his dreams or anything really. He just. He didn't. He couldn't. It's all too much. His heart was bursting out of his chest painfully and loudly and he couldn't breathe and he couldn't move and felt tears threatening to burst and they _do._ They came bursting out like a canal and he felt so _weak_ and _burdening_ and _he deserves this. He's a killer, a murderer and he deserves every last bit of punishment._

Nagisa sobbed and wailed and sobbed and sobbed, and he sobbed until he couldn't sob anymore, until he could breathe again, but even then, his heart remained pounding heavily in his chest. His throat was dry and _itchy just like the blood-_

Nagisa winced, feeling his heart rate become rapid once more.

And then he heard a crash, footsteps which were beginning to permeate the air.

 _What was that?_

Nagisa didn't know. It was one of the questions he probably would never know the answer to because he was a dumb, idiot child.

" _Child!"_ Mother's voice thundered.

Nagisa's chest grew heavy once more and his heart felt as though it was going to beat right up into his throat.

" _Do you know how hard I work to support you? You, and you alone? I work to the damn near bones for you little fucker and you give your appreciation by waking me up at three in the morning? It's fucking three and I'm fucking tired, you, you're wailing and-"_ she grabs his wrist " _-I was sleeping. I'm graciously taking care of you, you unlovable fuck, and if you need to be reminded of that to not be a bitch, than you are a terrible child. Fucking- just. Don't wake me up."_

Nagisa heard an apology warble out of his throat and into the open, and watched as his mother sighed.

"Whatever," she said.

She spun on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Almost immediately, Nagisa felt the tension leave his body and then he felt the guilt pierce his heart. After all, it was his fault. Him and his annoying wailing.

And so, with his guilt heavy on his heart and the feeling of blood dry on his hands, he closed his eyes and slept.

Or that's what he hoped would happen. Everytime he closed his eyes, he heard his mother's voice and the sound of kagune piercing flesh and blood. To sleep would to hear those noises forever and so he sat there. He watched the gray sky lighten, little by little, until it was an off white. He watched the cars drive by, their lights reflected on puddles. He watched and waited until the gray sky became dark and then watched as light pollution corrupted the night sky. He waited and stilled completely, not wanting to leave but not wanting to sleep either.

It was peaceful and calming, being alone. He didn't want to burden anyone with his presence either, his red stained hands would pollute everyone he touched.

He was quiet and still, not a burden.

It was better for everyone this way.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is definitely mediocre and im sorry for putting something mediocre in front of your eyes but its done! You no longer have to wait for a third chapter! (Now you have you wait for a fourth Im so sorry)

So about that editing of previous chapters, how do you feel about that? And how did you feel about this one?

I dont know how much Im gonna update or if its gonna happen regularly, but no matter how inconsistently, I will do my best to finish this book.


End file.
